Let's Have Another One
by fangirlflails
Summary: Brennan decides that she wants another baby after seeing Booth with little Seeley-Lance. Complete for now, with room for more content at a later time.


_**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO BE THE CREATOR AND OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS, THAT HONOR BELONGS TO HART HANSON AND FOX.**_

_**I'm very nervous about this story, to be completely honest. It's brand new territory for me, and a love so different from my love of Harry Potter and Hunger Games, so I hope I have captured the characters well.**_

_**I just wanted to write a little story leading up to the B&amp;B Pregnancy. So, here we go! This takes place right after The Puzzler in the Pit.**_

* * *

Brennan took in the sight of her husband cuddling the newborn. Little Seeley-Lance was less than thirty minutes old, and already he had claimed the hearts of all around him. Everyone was crowded around now, they couldn't get enough of the cooing creature Booth held in his arms.

"Alright, it's time to give mommy and baby some much needed rest," Dr. Sherry said as she walked into the room. Two nurses quickly followed, taking Seeley-Lance from Booth and placing him back in his mother's arms. Dr. Sherry checked Daisy to make sure she was still progressing correctly before she and the nurses left, beckoning the visitors to come with them.

Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam gave Daisy quick goodbyes and once again offered their congratulations and headed for the door.

"I'll be just a minute," Brennan said to Booth, and she turned back to Daisy. With the click of the door, Brennan sighed, a slight smile playing at her lips. "I'm so very happy for you, Daisy. Seeley is truly one of the luckiest children alive. I find that I am rather upset that I will get to watch him grow up and Sweets will not."

Daisy sniffled at Dr. Brennan's words, wishing more than anything that Lance would come back from the dead to be here on this day.

Brennan wiped an unshed tear from her eye and took a deep breath. "Ms. Wick, Daisy, I want you to know that Booth and I, we'll be here for you, for little Seeley. Whenever, wherever you need us, we will be there. Raising an infant is difficult work, and I must admit, I don't know if I could have done it without Booth's help. I simply cant imagine what it is going to be like without Sweets."

Daisy teared up at Dr. Brennan's heartfelt confession. "You don't know how much that means to hear you say it," she huffed. Brennan wiped another tear away and leaned over to give Daisy a half hug, careful not to disturb the now sleeping newborn.

"Okay then. I should get going, Christine doesn't like to be put to bed if we aren't there," Brennan walked to the door, opening it slightly. "I mean it Daisy, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away, Booth too. Have a good night," They smiled at eachother and Brennan exited the room, shutting the door softly.

"Hey, you okay?" Booth said as he grabbed Brennan's hand. She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Yes, Im fine. I was just offering our help to Daisy. I know how stressful a newborn can be, even with two parents. I cannot imagine how much stress she'll be under in the next few weeks."

Booth stopped walking at her words, overwhelmed with love for his partner. "You really do have a big heart. Much bigger than you let others give you credit for," He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, threading his fingers through her mahogany hair. She kissed him back feverishly, placing a hand on his chest. Heavy breathed, they broke apart. Looking each other in the eye, they both sighed.

"That was very inappropriate," she breathed. "We are in a very public hallway,"

"Eh," Booth smiled, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll take my chances."

She hooked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the exit. "Do you think Christine is still up? I find I'd very much like to hold her."

"It is late, but maybe Max kept her up for us?" Booth mused. "Do you want me to call him and ask?"

"No," she sighed, letting go of Booth as they reached her SUV. "If she is asleep, that just gives me something more to look forward to tomorrow. Would you like to drive? I'm rather drained, its been quite a long day." She held up her keys and Booth did not protest. He took them and kissed her softly, pressing the unlock button. They car's lights flashed and Brennan climbed into the passenger side as she so often did. As much as she enjoyed teasing Booth about not letting her drive often enough, she truly did enjoy letting him drive. It gave her more time for her thoughts to wander freely.

The drive home was quiet, both too consumed in their own thoughts to say anything. Brennan was thinking of little Seeley in Booth's arms, how at ease Booth had been with him. She imagined him holding a different baby, their baby, her watching from her position on the couch with Christine. She imagined Christine as a big sister. She was already such a good child, it made her smile thinking of Christine wanting to help change a diaper or feed her little brother or sister. She thought of how protective he had been during her first pregnancy, sure it had seemed annoying and a bit over the top then, but now as she thought of those times again, she could feel his love for her in his actions. 'Having Booth hover over me again like that is just a small price to pay for something so amazing,' Brennan thought to herself. She smiled more visibly at her own musings, catching Booth's attention as he parked the car in their garage.

"What are you smiling about?" He wondered aloud.

"Wha- Oh. Nothing," she blushed at having been caught.

He nudged her shoulder as they walked up to the front door, and she just smiled playfully at him. "I'll tell you later, promise," And she pecked him on the cheek as Booth slid the key into the lock and heard the click of it welcoming them home.

"Heyyyya, Max!" Booth exclaimed. He always seemed rather happy to see Brennan's father, and she never understood why. Maybe it was his generosity in helping out whenever needed. She shrugged off the thought as she smiled and gave her father a side hug.

"So how was Christine?"

"Oh, she was an angel, like always. She's just brushing her teeth now," Max beamed.

Just then, Christine rounded the corner. She gasped excitedly, not expecting her parents home to put her to bed tonight. "Mommy!" Christine yelped, dropping her stuffed bunny as she ran to hug her mother.

"Hi, baby girl," Brennan embraced her daughter tightly, picking her up and spinning around. "Grandpa tells me you were very good while we were away tonight."

Christine nodded enthusiastically. "He made me Cheesy Macaroni and I ate my whoolllleee plate!" She exclaimed, hoping to please her mother. "And then he made Hot Ciminon Apples and Ice Cream cause I was so good."

"Ice cream?" Booth questioned. "I sure hope there's some left. That sounds delicious!" Booth kissed Christine on the forehead and headed for the kitchen.

"Yes, I made you two some dinner as well. Its in the fridge," Max said. "Well, I guess you two have everything under control. I suppose I had better head home," Max embraced Brennan and Christine, giving Christine a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, baby," and then he opened the door and left.

"Bye-Bye Grampa," Christine said as she waved.

Brennan followed closely behind, locking the deadbolt as she watched his car back out of the drive. "Okay, sweetheart. Lets get you to bed." As if agreeing with her mother, Christine yawned in response. Brennan set Christine down and watched as she went to pick up her earlier discarded stuffed bunny.

"Daddy!" Christine called out. "I cant go to sleep unless you tuck me in! Mommy too." Brennan walked to where Christine stood waiting for her parents and took her tiny hand.

"Come on, Daddy!" Brennan exclaimed playfully.

"I'm coming, angels of mine," he called back from the kitchen. "Gimmie one sec," he said as he placed to warm plates of food on the counter. "Okay, Im all yours," he said as he half jogged out of the kitchen and took his daughters hand.

They walked hand in hand up the stairs and to Christine's room where they watched her climb in and pull the covers up to her belly. Booth pulled them the rest of the way to her chin and she giggled. He kissed her forehead, and brushed her hair back. "Goodnight, angel. Sleep tight. Mickey pancakes in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," she said as another yawn won her over.

Brennan smiled, leaning over her daughter. She too placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, baby girl. See you in the morning," she said, standing up and taking Booth's hand. They watched as it took less than a minute for the happy toddler's eyelids to droop and for sleep to overtake her.

Booth and Brennan sighed in unison, both thinking that they were so lucky to have such a well behaved and pleasant child.

"I want another one," Brennan whispered, turning to her husband.

* * *

_**AYYYYEEEEEEE! So this is my first go at Bones Fanfiction. I've never written for TV shows before, so this is actually becoming a lovely new experience. I hope you like it, and I would love it if you'd leave me some love below.**_

_**This story is unbeta'd, so, if you spot something that I have missed, then by all means, please let me know!**_

_**This story comes to us in several (undetermined how many) parts, but I am currently working on part 2, so hopefully I won't end up entering into yet another writing hiatus. xoxo**_

* * *

_**EDIT (2.7.15): I have decided that I don't want this story to be sexual. It just doesn't seem right. So, for now, it will be a one-shot with the option to add to it in the future. Which I fully plan to do. But right now, it is going on the back burner while I entertain a few new ideas. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I hope each and every one of you comes back and reviews again when I continue it. Thank you for your support and lovely reviews, I truly was anxious about posting this, but thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this, I feel like I can expand and write more for this fandom. xoxo**_


End file.
